


裂夜

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Summary: 在教堂大火中，Tommen为了救Shireen而双目失明。之后Stannis夺取了王位，将Tommen软禁在Stormlander的高塔上，Shireen瞒着Stannis来看望Tommen。
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Tommen Baratheon





	裂夜

“我会成为你的眼睛，用明光撕裂夜空。”

希琳轻声安慰着托曼，如夏海般清澈明亮的湛蓝眼瞳注视着那双空洞无神的碧绿瞳孔。

“我们两个是注定要在一起的。”希琳贴在托曼的耳边，温柔地倾诉道。 “既然你失明前看见的最后一个人是我，那我就该负起责任来照顾你。”

“当然啦，即使你失明前看见的最后一个人不是我，我还是会选择照顾你，陪伴在你的身边。”似乎是怕托曼误会，希琳连忙补上了这一句。

“希琳，你没有必要在我的身上浪费时间。”托曼淡淡地说，“我只是为了摆脱母亲的控制，才选择救你的。”

“你在说些什么呢！”希琳眉头一皱，用力地拍了一下托曼的肩膀。 “就算你没有救我，我也是你的堂姐，绝不会对你不管不顾的。”

“希琳，你早就知道我与兄姐三人的身世之谜了，不是吗？”托曼神情温和，但希琳能从他的脸上捕捉到一丝黯然。 “我并不是你的堂弟，甚至，我都算不上皇室血脉，只是姐弟乱伦的产物罢了。”

“而你，是国王唯一的孩子，王位继承人，未来的女王。”他没有再说下去，但他的意思不言而喻。

“那又怎么样？”希琳迟疑了一刻，用她此生最强硬的态度质问道。

“你不会快乐的。希琳，放弃我离开我吧。”托曼勾起唇角，神情黯然，浮出一抹苦笑。

“是啊，与你在一起的日子并没有想象中的那么快乐。”希琳缓缓地说，“可是，”她的声音很轻，却掷地有声，托曼听得分明。 “对于我来说，只要能够陪在你身边，这就是我能够得到的最大快乐了。”

“希琳，你会后悔的。”托曼沉默了一会，而后艰难地开口。 他的声音低沉，却没有一丝威胁的意思，倒像是在恳求她。

“后悔吗？”希琳从背后抱住了托曼，将白皙的左脸贴在他宽厚的后背上，用轻柔的声音缓缓说道，“也许将来的我会对留下来这个决定后悔， 但绝不会对爱上你这件事后悔。”

她很确定自己的心意，她并非是因为感激或是怜悯而选择陪伴在他的身边，她愿意跟着他的原因只有一个，那就是爱意，那深藏于内心深处无法磨灭的爱意。

不然，她怎么会冒着被父亲发现的风险，来风暴地看望这位被废黜的前国王，她的“表弟”呢？

自他被她的父亲废黜后，人们便不再掩饰对他的厌恶之情，纷纷唾弃和辱骂他，甚至要求国王将他处以极刑，来惩罚他的罪行。 国王虽然没有同意将他处死的请求，但国王也听从了首相的建议，将他软禁在风暴地的高塔之中，不允许任何人与他交流。 现在，也只有她会愿意冒着惹怒国王的风险，执意要陪伴在他的身边了。

“再说，如果连你都不要我了，那我还能嫁给谁呢？”希琳莞尔一笑，轻声唤着他的名字，像是在与情人撒娇般乖巧，“托曼。”

托曼轻声叹了一口气，既像是在哀叹希琳的执迷不悟，也像是在感叹自己的命途多舛。

“……希琳。”托曼轻声唤了她的名字，与以往的冰冷不同，带有一丝爱怜。

闻言，希琳将托曼抱得更紧了些，像是她怕一松手，托曼就会化作烟雾，随风而逝。

即使前路迷茫，她也心甘情愿。

父亲总说她爱做徒劳无功的事。

托曼有些无奈地拿开了希琳环在腰间的手，转身面对她，他的唇角微微扬起，清秀面容上流露出浅浅笑容，好似三月春风般温暖明媚。

而希琳最喜欢的，便是他的笑容。

希琳一怔，自从教堂被太后用野火焚毁后，她便再也没有看见他展露笑容过了。 这是她陪伴他的一百余日里，他第一次为她展露笑颜。

希琳的心尖一颤，一种很久都未曾有过的感觉涌上心头。 她没有犹豫，跟随感觉，踮起脚尖，小心翼翼的吻上了他的薄唇，仔细地描绘他的唇形，像是绘画般认真专注。

他的唇角微凉，像是碰到了薄荷叶般令她眩晕。 她心念一动，左脚微微发软，身子向后倒去，如缎子般柔顺光亮的鸦羽色长发倾泻而下。 托曼及时环住了她纤细的腰肢，将希琳娇小的身躯纳入怀里。

托曼捧起希琳的脸颊，热烈地回吻住她，炽热的气息喷洒在她白皙的脸颊上，像是柔软的羽毛，又酥又痒。 她白嫩的双颊蓦地发起烫来，那抹淡淡的绯红一直延续到了耳根。

她的唇瓣粉嫩，像是等待采摘的新鲜樱桃，让人忍不住想要咬上一口。 即使托曼无法亲眼目睹这一切，但他分明能感受到温软的触感。

希琳从没有过如此热烈的接吻经历，更何况，这次与她接吻的人是她的心上人。 她的身体一僵，随之而来是胸膛里如教堂钟声般响彻的心跳。

希琳轻轻闭上了双眼，上主保佑，她真想永远沉溺在这场虚无缥缈却又甜蜜温馨的梦里。

如果时间能够永远停留在这一刻该有多好呢？

这个吻好似岁月变迁般漫长，又似蜻蜓点水般短暂。

“托曼，我真的好喜欢你啊。”希琳认真地注视着托曼苍白的面孔，庄重而真诚地宣布道。 “所以，请允许我永远陪在你的身边吧。”

托曼心念一动，但他没有回答，只是握紧了希琳洁白温软的手。

但这就足够了。

她已经明白了他的答案。

那就是“好。”

从今以后，她将会成为他的眼睛，用永不熄灭的烈焰照亮黯淡无光的房间，用真诚温柔的爱意去撕破漆黑一片的夜空。

他们是注定要在一起的，不是吗？ 她毁了容颜，他失去光明。 他们都曾有过死去又复生的经历，所以两人才能感同身受，理解那种难以言喻的痛苦和无法言明的悲伤。

他们会相互扶持，相互包容，从青春少艾走到暮雪白头，携手共度余生。

**Author's Note:**

> 我还是好喜欢这对。


End file.
